We Can Sleep When We're Dead
by April.Alice.Silverwood.13
Summary: Lissa invites everyone over for a games night. Kareoke, ToD, I've never, and more. will couples get back together? Gunna have to read and find out. T for language


**Disclaimer: if I was Richelle Mead, I'd own Vampire Academy, but alas I am not, so I don't. I also don't own any of the songs, but I'd like to.**

**Set after "love fades, mine has" Spoilers for Spirit bound, sort of. Let me know what you think!**

I sat on my bed, Dimitri's words repeating in my head. Love fades, mine has. I couldn't believe he didn't want me anymore. I went through hell to get him back to me, and he doesn't even care. All he cares about is Lissa, because she did the physical staking. Suddenly my phone rang with "Girls just wanna have fun" meaning it was Lissa.

"Speak of the devil." I mumbled before I answered it

"Hey Liss"

"We're having a games night in my room, you wanna come?"

"You don't need to ask me twice Liss, I'll be right there." I said as I hung up. A games night. The thought caused a smile to break over my face. This was just the thing I needed to get my mind of Dim- HIM.

But as I walked into Lissa's room, I saw exactly who I was trying to avoid. I turned and was about to walk right back out, but Lissa grabbed my arm.

"Please don't go. It'll be fun I promise." She pleaded.

"Fine"

"Yay! I've got it all planned out." She told me, as she glanced over at the clock on the wall. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Since Lissa was busy I walked over to answer it. I opened the door to face a grinning Eddie, holding a six pack of red bull, and a plastic grocery bag.

"What's in the bag?" I questioned when I let him in. He just grinned at me and winked. All of a sudden, I had a pretty good idea as to what he had. I love my friends, I thought laughing.

"Just leave the door open, the others should be here soon." Lissa told us, sitting down next to Christian. As if on queue, there was a light tap on the open door and Mia came in followed by Sydney and Adrian. Jill was the last to arrive, apologizing profusely about being late.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked

"Spin the bottle karaoke." She replied, grinning

"Spin the what?"

"You spin the bottle to see who's singing, then we decide if you're singing alone, or with someone, then if you are, you have to spin the bottle again to see who."

"Got it." I mumbled.

"So who's going first?" Eddie asked us

"I'll spin." Lissa offered. She spun the bottle and it landed on…..

Me.

"Damn it!" I yelled angrily. I used to love singing, but I haven't sung since we left Portland, and I didn't want my musical reunion to be in front of them.

"You can sing alone." Lissa said, pointing to her karaoke machine.

**L POV**

I had charmed my iPod with spirit, so it would pick a song that expresses our feelings. I hope that no one gets mad at me, but I think everyone needs to get this out of their systems.

**R POV**

I turned to her iPod to see what I'd be singing. Not only did I know the song, but it fit my current situation almost perfectly

"I'm gunna change some of the lyrics so it fits okay?" I asked everyone, they all nodded or shrugged. I looked right at him as I began to sing.

R: _I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, just praying to a god that I don't believe in. 'Cause I've got time while he's got freedom. When a heart breaks, no it don't break even._

_**It was true, I found myself, trapped while he seemed okay. And my heart didn't break even; it broke into thousands on little pieces that cut me every time I breathe. I was counting on forever, now I'll never know.**_

_His best days are some of my worst. He finally met a girl that's gunna put him first. While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping. 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even, even. No._

_**That was true too, he had Tasha to put him first, or Lissa I guess too. I can't believe it had come to this, where I'm not sleeping because I miss him so much.**_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces. They say bad things happen for a reason. __**B**__ut those wise words don't stop the bleeding. He's moved on while I'm still grieving. 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even, even. Oh ooh oh. What am I gunna to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces_

_One's still alive, while the other one's leaving._

_I'm falling to pieces._

'_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even._

_Oh, you got her heart, and my heart and none of the pain._

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains. 'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing. Just praying to a god that I don't believe in, 'Cause I got time while he's got freedom. 'Cause when a heart breaks, it don't break, no it don't break even no._

_What am I gunna do when the best part of me was always you, and what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay. I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces , yeah. I'm falling to pieces. One's still a live while the other one's leaving, 'cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

_it don't break even, no._

I finished the song, looking away from him. Everyone clapped, even him

"Wow Rosie, who knew you, could sing that well?" Christian asked.

"Lissa did." I said, smiling at her, she grinned back. I sat back down in the circle and spun the bottle. I t landed on…..

Christian.

He grumbled about it being rigged, but stood up anyway.

"He can sing with a partner." I said, attempting to smile innocently, which caused Christian to flip me off. He leaned over and spun for his partner. It landed on Eddie.

"Yes!" Eddie screamed, jumping up to stand next to the machine.

"Lets just get this over with." Christian grumbled as the music started

**CPOV**

I knew this song would be for Lissa and Mia, which made me smile. I looked right at Lissa and began to sing.

**Christian. **_Eddie. __**Both**_

**Have you ever been flyin' down a long country road, with the windows wide open, and the sun rushin' in? Have you ever sat starin' at the shoreline all night? Don't wanna blink your eyes thinkin', man this is it.**

_**And the last thing you think about is leavin' and you can't believe you're seein' what you're seein'. She's that kind of stop you right in your tracks, knock you out just like that. Something you just can't explain. That kind of blow your mind, every time, thought that you would never find. She's that kind, that kind of beautiful.**_

_She's that feelin' you get on Sunday. Forgiveness when you need it the most. Like that little girl singin' every single word, with a big smile in the front row. Wanna stand so close you can feel it. Yeah you're wishing that the whole world could see it._

_**She's that kind of stop you right in your tracks, knock you out just like that. Something you just can't explain. That kind of blow your mind, every time, though that you would never find. She's that kind, that kind of beautiful.**_

**Once you've held on, you won't remember where you've been. Just like a song you wanna sing again and again. She's that kind, she's that kind of stop you right in your tracks, knock you out just like that. Something you just can't explain. That kind of blow your mind, every time, thought that you would never find. She's that kind,**

_She's that of stop you right in your tracks, knock you out just like that, something you just can't explain. That kind of blow your mind, every time, thought that you would never find. She's that kind of beautiful._

When we finished, both of our girls were smiling, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Wow, who knew that you guys could sing so well." Rose teased us. I just laughed at stuck my tongue out at her. I leaned over and spun the bottle. It landed on….

**So what did you guys think? It's only the first chapter, and hopefully you guys will stick with me long enough to decide if it gets better or not. The songs were **_Breakeven_** by the script, and **_That kind of beautiful_** by emmerson drive, if you wanted to know. R&R**

**April**


End file.
